


Pressure

by jadestrick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Potions, Teasing, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadestrick/pseuds/jadestrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's tempted to use some Veritaserum.</p><p>Written February 14, 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Author: [jadestrick](http://jadestrick.livejournal.com/)  
> Title: Pressure  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: None  
> Notes: February 2011 over at [DMHGChallenge](http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/) and I won Mod's Choice! The prompt was "veritaserum" and, as always, it's exactly 100 words. Please be sure to go read [the other entries](http://community.livejournal.com/dmhgchallenge/39912.html) as well! **And if I may add,[furyme](http://furyme.livejournal.com/)'s entry, "Truth Speaks" (entry #10 in the link or over [here at her journal](http://furyme.livejournal.com/2311.html)) is just GAAAAAAAAH.**
> 
>   
>   
>  (Banner made by [kryptiq](http://kryptiq.livejournal.com/))   
> 

The jeering had gone on for three days. Draco felt his head exploding with the taunts as they left the dungeon for breakfast.

"Admit it, Malfoy." Blaise smirked.

Nott cackled. "Not a Mudblood anymore, is she?"

"Piss off."

"Why don't we find out for sure?" Pansy sneered, as she pulled a small bottle out of her robes and waved it in front of Draco's face.

Blaise and Nott's eyes lit up.

"Why would I take Veritaserum when there's nothing to admit?"

He turned in disgust and entered the Great Hall. His eyes locked with Hermione's.

"She knows anyway," he whispered.


End file.
